my_scream_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Clark Hudson
Sheriff Clark Hudson, also known as Sheriff Hudson, is the Sheriff of Lakewood, and is a seasoned officer of the law. He is a no-nonsense person as he doesn't ask easy questions. Clark is a trained interrogator and can break anyone given the right leverage. He has a sharp mind and he's good at his job and what he does best: talking. Clark is especially good at persuading people and wheedles vital information out of criminals who aren't willing to spill until Clark has a try. For all his skill with small-town police work, Clark finds himself quite out of his element when bodies start turning up. According to his son, Hudson was a pill popper and that is one of the reasons why they moved to Lakewood. Clark is quite reasonable, and unlike many other cops in this genre, he seems to have some idea of what he's doing, right up with being willing to ask for help from Noah Foster. Clark is less ready to believe that Tyler O'Neill is responsible, and doesn't mind taking extra time in his investigation to prove or disprove that. Those who dislike him also point out that all the murders have happened while he has been in charge of the case, but it's worth pointing out that the Killer may have planned it that way all along to discredit him, or if Clark were one of two possible killers, his perceived incompetency would be justified because he'd be doing it on purpose to take suspicion off of himself. Interestingly, Clark is arguably the most tactical and developed character in the series, since the plots and ploys that the main characters pull to achieve their own endeavors are more or less formulated by him. This indicates that Clark is smarter than he, himself acknowledges. Personality Clark is mature enough to put his police work above himself, taking on responsibilities that are not expected of him. He is a strong support for his son, Kieran, and continuously proves himself to be firmly on his son's side, willing to better himself for his future role as a newcomer to Lakewood. Clark's wisdom touches through on his understanding of responsibility and his willingness to set aside personal gain in order to better Lakewood. . ]] Clark grows in maturity and regality, becoming a symbol of power as Sheriff who instills respect in every creature, even his criminal enemies. His physical strength is not his only symbol of power, for his very voice and manner is often enough to draw the attention of his subjects, most often his son and Maggie Duval. In addition to physically playing the role of Sheriff, Clark has a manner which demands respect. He does not stand for disrespect. He is not strictly business, often playing games with The Killer, and is unafraid of showing affection, as seen when he sees Noah Foster and asks Noah to come down to the police station for some questions about Brandon James. As a Sheriff and a father, Clark is instructive and wise, borne down by years of experience and instruction. His rule over Lakewood results in a period of prosperity, reflecting his reasonable and responsible approach to kingship. His lessons leave a deep imprint on Kieran, who learns from his father and him had issues, must be respected in order for balance to be maintained. Clark to be rational with courage and level-headed enough to know when interference is needed. If his family is endangered, Clark exposes his protective side, ready to throw himself into danger in order to keep those he loves, safe. Ultimately, Clark is willing to sacrifice his life for his family, proving his love to be stronger for his family than for himself. Trivia * Lakewood residents knew Clark as an affable, warm-hearted and sympathetic Sheriff, who was born a leader. * Clark dies by getting strangled with a piano wire, and stabbed multiple times. ** Killed by Piper Shaw. * Clark and Lorraine Brock had a fling sometime prior to Pilot. * Since Kieran and Clark’s relationship wasn’t a strong one, viewers assumed Kieran murdered Clark. ** However, Piper was the one and attempted to frame Seth Branson. * Clark died on October 31, 2015. Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Posthumous Characters Category:Piper Shaw's victims Category:Deceased Characters